1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the generation of a stereoscopic presentation without employing auxiliary visual aids, wherein the view is possible within wide limits, both with respect to the angle as well as to the distance. The invention method is employed for the reproduction as well as for the recording of stereoscopic presentations.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Various methods and apparatuses have already been found for the generation of stereoscopic presentations. However, these methods and apparatuses are associated with the disadvantage that, nearly without exception, they require auxiliary means such as, for example, auxiliary visual aids and/or, alternatively, they employ parts which are moving mechanically. A device is described in the European Patent 0,470,801, wherein a rapidly rotating special-purpose disk is irradiated with a specifically deflected beam of light in such a way that a spatial image is generated in the range of motion of the disk. However, big problems are generated due to the parts to be moved mechanically and due to the inertia of the masses acting in this context, since no unlimited rapid motion is possible.
The object of the German Patent DE 3,921,061 is directed to a reproduction device for the stereoscopic perception of images, where a stereoscopic image is generated by a specially formed cylindrical lens grid plate and by a flat viewing screen disposed behind the cylindrical lens grid plate. The distance of the cylindrical lens grid plate from the viewing screen and the horizontal position of the cylindrical lens grid plate and the viewing screen can be adjusting depending on the viewer position. This reproduction device is associated with the disadvantage that such a stereoscopic image can be optimally adjusted for only a single viewer position. In case a plurality of viewers are present at different viewer positions, this apparatus is unsuitable.